Three Captured Pawns
by play.with.puppets
Summary: Trapped in an endless five hour detention. Not even punishment can extinguish the burn of love. Yaoi, LelouchxSuzakuxRolo. My first threesome enjoy!


It was dark, that depressing shaded dark that hung thickly in the air and wouldn't lift no matter how many lights were turned on. The ticking of a clock polluted the silence with its swinging pendulum. Sun streamed in through the tightly closed blinds forming bar shaped patches of light over the three boys sitting on chairs against the wall.

"_How? How did he catch us? I Geassed everyone in our way. Someone told on us. But who would do this to me?" _Lelouch thought fingering the button on his sleeve. The two boys sitting next to him were none other than Rolo his brother and Suzaku Kururugi his very best friend. Suzaku had an angry pout stuck on his face and Rolo couldn't seem to keep still.

"_I wonder if our little incident was severe enough to earn us a suspension or worse an expulsion." _Lelouch thought resting a hand on Rolo's distraught shoulder. The younger boy stopped his fidgeting at the feel of his older brother's comforting hand.

"_Lelouch will get us out of this one way or another… I know he will… I hope." _Rolo thought trying his hardest to sit still despite his nervous squirming insides. He looked over at his brother for comfort only to find that for the first time ever, Lelouch didn't have that confident look plastered across his usually arrogant face. Instead he looked unsure and maybe a bit frightened. After all this was the first time they have ever been in trouble. Rolo looked over at Suzaku who sat facing away from them that angry tight pout plaguing his face.

"_Damn Lelouch and his stupid schemes! I picked the one day in history he finally gets caught… disappears almost every day and today he gets busted!" _Suzaku thought with scorn making it very obvious that he was angry with the midnight haired boy beside him. Lelouch looked down at his hand realizing that he had pulled the button off his sleeve and was now rolling it between his fingers. The room was still silent accept for that damned clock counting down the seconds until there sentence was carried out. A silhouette was moving on the other side of a frosted glass door leading to the head master's office all three of the boys tensed with anxiety. The door opened slowly and the head master emerged.

"Would the three of you please step into my office?" He said with a stern voice. Rolo grabbed Lelouch's sleeve for comfort Suzaku entered first trying to keep his anger present. The trio sat facing the head master each with his own horrible idea of what there punishment may very well be.

"Do you know the Britannian law's Mr. Lamperouge?" the head master asked. Rolo began to fidget again and Suzaku let his pout fall away.

"Yes sir I do" Lelouch answered in a clear voice.

"And were you aware that the three of you were breaking numerous laws this afternoon?" The head master continued. Lelouch didn't answer straight away. He thought quickly searching for the correct words to talk his way out of a severe punishment. It was already known that Geass wasn't going to save him this time for it failed earlier. It came to him and he felt a little smile creep across his lips.

"Can you think of a better way of raising money for the student counsel?" Lelouch asked a little less then cocky. Rolo fidgeted and Suzaku looked over at him.

"So you're saying that you leave school during class hours and challenge noblemen to chess games to raise money for student counsel?" The head master asked. Lelouch nodded. "Did fundraisers ever cross your mind?" He continued.

"A fundraiser usually ends with a loss of profit we actually spend more on the preparations then we actually make… A quick chess game provides double what we could ever make in half the time with no preparations." Lelouch contended.

"Well as honorable as your intentions were Mr. Lamperouge the three of you are still in trouble. I think a five hour detention should do it report to your home room this Saturday." The head master said a little less angry. "I will be holding on to this though" He said setting Lelouch's chess set on his desk. The midnight haired boy felt his heart skip. He brought his hand up to his left eye and activated his Geass hoping to god it would work.

"Give it to me!" Lelouch demanded making sure the gleaming crimson eye was visible. Rolo was shoving Suzaku out the door muttering something about being late for something he just made up. After obtaining his beloved chessboard, lelouch exited the head master's office quite satisfied with the outcome.

"Come on Suzaku its just detention. Thanks to me we got let off way easy." Lelouch said trying to get Suzaku to talk to him.

"Thanks to you were in this mess. I had… things to do Saturday." Suzaku angrily explained. Rolo still clung to Lelouch's sleeve.

"Big Brother… we've never been in trouble before." He said in a soft voice. Lelouch smiled and ran a hand through the smaller boy's soft brown hair.

"Don't worry… We can do five hours easy."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was unusually dark for being a classroom a place usually thought of as bright and inspirational. Lelouch was seated in the front left corner of the room. Suzaku sat in the adjacent right corner and Rolo was seated in the middle of the last row desk turned to face the wall. It was quiet and each boy had nothing to do but stare at his respective wall for the next five hours straight. The head master left them alone and returned to his office on the other side of campus claiming he would return to free them after their sentence was served. It was only an hour in when Lelouch turned from his wall. He sighed deep and stood quickly crossing the room and seating himself on Suzaku's desk.

"Come on Suzaku… just forget this." Lelouch announced calmly. The brunet deepened his pout further turning away from the prince on his desk top. "You're going to make me do it aren't you… you're going to make me make you forget this." Lelouch asked smoothly leaning back across the brunet's desk. The conversation caught Rolo's attention and he turned to focus on the two older boys. Suzaku was silent and determined not to give into Lelouch's charm. Lelouch placed a hand under the brunet's chin and turned his head to face him only to have his hand slapped away.

"Would you mind not touching me? I'm trying to serve my time so I can leave." Suzaku announced politely. Rolo watched confused from the back of the room. Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly with determination. He leaned in and nuzzled Suzaku's cheek seductively. Suzaku could smell the alluring scent of Lelouch's midnight colored locks that caressed his delicate face. The brunet swallowed hard with temptation. Rolo gasped from his place against the back wall. Lelouch smirked at the emerald eyed boy's stubbornness and nuzzled him again grazing his lips across Suzaku's cheek.

"What are you doing brother?" Rolo asked alarmed. Suzaku bit the inside of his lip and slightly crinkled his nose trying to hold his pout. Lelouch turned himself so he sat with one leg on either side of Suzaku as he leaned against the wall the brunet was supposed to be staring at.

"I hope you know how cute you look right now." Lelouch said trying again to get Suzaku to look at him.

"Lelouch stop this." Rolo commanded now standing. Lelouch dealt him a sweet smile before turning his attention back on the stubborn brunet. Suzaku fidget a little in his seat.

"Is it working? Have you forgotten yet?" Lelouch asked softly entwining his fingers in Suzaku's soft hair. It worked Suzaku's emerald eyes finally met Lelouch's. The prince smirked with victory and leaned in quickly capturing the brunet's lips. Suzaku gave in breaking down his wall of anger. He opened his mouth to grant Lelouch entrance.

"What are you doing? Stop it stop this please!" Rolo cried in the most formidable voice he could muster. Suzaku was too far gone to care about anything and reached up to unbutton Lelouch's jacket. "Stop what if someone comes in? We're going to get in more trouble!" Rolo continued. Lelouch hopped down off Suzaku's desk and strode to the door alluringly and locked it before returning to his place in Suzaku's mouth.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked seductively unbuttoning the brunet's jacket and sliding it off his thin shoulders. Rolo whined softly from behind them.

"Guys stop it" Rolo shouted at the top of his lungs. Neither Lelouch nor Suzaku even looked up. Rolo's eyes narrowed and he bit the inside of his lip until he tasted warm metallic blood seep onto his tongue. He stormed across the room grabbing Lelouch by the collar and pulling him away from Suzaku. "Forgive me Big brother." He whispered pushing Lelouch to the ground and turning rapidly to glair at Suzaku who was already standing. "Lelouch is mine!" Rolo growled glaring at the knight before him.

"Stand aside Rolo" Suzaku said mind set on Lelouch who was still on the floor.

"No don't touch my Lelouch ever again or it will be the last thing you ever do Kururugi!" Rolo yelled. To Suzaku that sounded like a challenge. He wasn't going to let this nobody take his long time best friend and the love of his life away from him.

"I'm trained in military combat Rolo now stand aside or I will move you myself." Suzaku answered remaining calm like usual. Lelouch reached out and grabbed Rolo's ankle pulling him to the ground before the boy could stop time and harm the knight. Rolo landed with a smack against the cold hard tile floor. Lelouch caught the boy in a tight headlock pulling him against his chest covering his right eye. Rolo writhed and fidgeted gasping for breath.

"Do you love me that much brother?" Lelouch asked placing a kiss on the struggling boy's cheek. "No wonder you refused to hand over the locket when I asked." He continued. Suzaku smiled all too aware of where this was going. Suzaku joined them on the floor reaching forward to unbutton Rolo's jacket. Lelouch smiled and lowered his head to rest on the side of the boy's neck which he kissed roughly. Rolo ceased motion at the sensation of Lelouch sucking his neck. "If I let you go will you be still?" Lelouch asked in a whisper. Rolo nodded. Lelouch released his grip and the boy went limp breathing hard from partial asphyxiation.

"Brother" Rolo whispered laying still and letting both Lelouch and Suzaku undress him. Suzaku, kneeling with one leg on either side of Rolo's thin and now exposed body reached out and grabbed Lelouch by the collar pulling him into a hard wet kiss. Rolo watched from beneath wondering if he should do something to participate. He took a breath and reached out to unbutton Suzaku's pants which were right above him. The knight smiled into Lelouch's mouth and moved slightly closer so the smaller boy could better reach. Lelouch kissed down Suzaku's neck stopping for a moment to sink his teeth into the knight's collar bone.

"Easy Lulu that hurts." He whispered.

"That's not the only thing that's going to hurt today." Lelouch answered sliding his hands down the knight's sides. Rolo, being quite new at this still didn't know what to do once Suzaku's pants were clearly open. He turned onto his stomach and began working on Lelouch's clothes. Suzaku nipped at Lelouch's bottom lip while he shoved his pants down with one hand trying to keep his balance with the other. It was defiantly harder to carry out this task with Rolo beneath him.

"How are we going to do this?" Suzaku asked between heated kisses.

"Rolo on bottom. I top first." Lelouch instructed. Rolo couldn't reach the last two of Lelouch's top shirt buttons from his place beneath them and soon found himself once again without a task once his brother's pants were open.

"Brother…can I touch you?" He asked softly looking up at Lelouch.

"Anywhere you want." Lelouch answered fighting Suzaku for dominance over there kiss. That was all he needed to hear. Rolo freed his brother's trapped erection from the confines of his uniform pants and quickly took it in his mouth sucking like he did when he often dreamed of this moment.

"Ngh Rolo." Lelouch moaned reaching a free hand down and entwining his fingers in silky chestnut tresses. Suzaku unbuttoned the last two of Lelouch's buttons viciously pulling the prince's shirt off and lowering his head to suck a little pink nipple, which seemed to glow with arousal against Lelouch's pale complexion. The prince moaned loud from all the sensations. Rolo continued sucking the throbbing organ in his mouth clearly enjoying himself. After a moment, he involved his hands circling the base with tight fingers and pumping in time with his sucks.

"I'm… ngh close." Lelouch cried. Suzaku grabbed Rolo by the back of the neck and pulled him away.

"That's enough you can't bring him all the way yet." He instructed. Rolo whimpered with protest letting his brother's erection slip out of his mouth.

"Why not!" Rolo demanded beginning to struggle. Suzaku rolled him onto his back.

"Because… wouldn't you rather have him come inside you?" The knight asked licking precum from the corner of Rolo's mouth. The younger boy nodded and went limp again waiting for what ever happened next. Lelouch shoved Suzaku down and pulled his pants the rest of the way off leaving him completely exposed before he shoved his own down and tossed them to the side. Suzaku grabbed Rolo and pulled him closer pushing his thin legs apart.

"No… you don't know what you're doing you'll hurt him. Just top me I can take it." Lelouch protested.

"Well if you would let me be on top more often I might know what to do." Suzaku complained.

"You're still too rough Suzaku He's a virgin you can go next when he's stretched." Lelouch argued watching Rolo suck three of his fingers anxiously. "Just top me for now okay." He continued smiling at the cute face Rolo was making. "That's enough." He said sliding his fingers out of the younger boy's mouth. Rolo wasted no time throwing his legs over Lelouch's shoulders ready to receive his brother.

"Tell me when you're in." Suzaku said positioning himself behind the prince.

"Are you ready?" Lelouch whispered into Rolo's ear. The smaller boy nodded anxiously and closed his eyes. Lelouch gently slid the first finger into Rolo's tight opening. "Okay?" He asked watching his brother's face slightly distort. The boy nodded and the second finger was added.

"Aah… Brother it hurts." Rolo cried fidgeting with discomfort. A tear slipped from his tightly closed eyes.

"Don't worry… the pain is only temporary." Suzaku answered licking Rolo's cheek. Lelouch added the final finger stretching to hit the boy's sweet spot. The pain died down and Rolo pleaded for his brother to continue. Lelouch extracted his fingers and gripped the boy's hips pushing himself in as deep as he could go. He leaned down and captured Rolo's lips to muffle his cries of pain.

"Get ready Suzaku." Lelouch breathed breaking the kiss for a moment. Suzaku pushed the prince's legs further apart and took him dry. Lelouch moaned softly feeling the knight hit his sweet spot perfectly just upon penetration. Lelouch set the pace pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in as gently as his needy body would let him. Suzaku slammed harder against the prince's gentle thrusts until Lelouch gave into his body's primitive want and slammed into the boy beneath him following Suzaku's harder rhythm. Rolo gazed up at him with wide eyes for a moment feeling his brother's movements become lubricated with his own blood. Lelouch changed the angle of his thrusts and hit the boy's sweet spot.

"Uah Lelouch… Ngh!" Rolo screamed throwing his arms around the prince's neck nearly hitting Suzaku. Lelouch wrapped his hand around Rolo's forgotten erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Suzaku moaned softly into Lelouch's ear nearing his first completion. Rolo entwined his fingers in shiny midnight black locks and moaned into a rough kiss. "Brother I'm going to… aah come." Rolo cried spilling sticky wetness into Lelouch's hand. The tightening of Rolo's muscles caused lelouch to come as well spilling his essence deep into his brother's body. Suzaku sunk his teeth into the prince's shoulder drawing blood as enjoyed his climax.

"Switch" Lelouch whispered letting himself collapse on top of the smaller boy. "And don't hurt him Suzaku!" He added repositioning himself behind the knight."And that includes biting!" He continued gripping Suzaku's hips.

"Only if you promise to hurt me." Suzaku answered. He leaned down and slipped his tongue into Rolo's mouth pushing the boy's legs further apart. Rolo gave a frightened sigh at the sensation of a new tongue in his mouth. The boy cringed at the feeling of Suzaku thrusting into his already stretched and bleeding entrance. Lelouch slammed himself into the knight eliciting a deep moan from him.

"Okay?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku nodded turning his attention back to kissing Rolo. The smaller boy lay still letting the knight devastate his body. He looked over Suzaku's shoulder at Lelouch.

"_Why didn't he make that face when he was in me?"_ Rolo thought watching Lelouch clearly enjoying Suzaku.

"Harder Lelouch!" Suzaku pleaded almost forgetting about his own task beneath him. Realizing his neglect, Suzaku nuzzled Rolo's neck nipping at the boy's jaw as he thrust.

"_Why doesn't Lelouch love me?"_ Rolo continued thinking. Suzaku hit the boy's sweet spot, wrenching him out of thought. Rolo cried out with pleasure. His moan was high pitched and he arched his body off the ground into Suzaku's.

"Wrap your legs around me" Suzaku whispered panting heavily.

"No I'll hit Lelouch." Rolo protested. Suzaku quickened his thrusts bringing himself closer to Lelouch's pace. With another high moan, Rolo came spilling hot semen all over Suzaku. That triggered a chain reaction. Suzaku came second bringing lelouch with him.

"I'm done." Lelouch whispered collapsing onto his side. Suzaku let himself fall to the other side.

"Big brother" Rolo breathed reaching for Lelouch. The prince pulled the exhausted boy into his arms. Suzaku snuggled up to them kissing Lelouch's shoulder.

"Do you guys forgive me?" Lelouch asked holding Rolo tight and petting Suzaku's head with his free hand.

"Of course… It's easy to forgive someone you love." Suzaku whispered.

"Big Brother please don't ever leave me." Rolo requested nestling his face deeper into his brother's neck.

"Don't worry I'm not going any wear. Lelouch whispered softly. Two hours of their sentence remained and they remained on the floor in each other's arms for most of it. Not even punishment can extinguish the burn of love.


End file.
